Stardust Prodigy
by Badass Bombshell
Summary: The wolf takes over Remus when he gets a special midnight vistor


Author's note: Hi all! Thisw is my new story. I hope ya like it. . I got this idea from a dream. (yeah I'm obsessed with Remy)**This story is rated R please take that to heart it has sexual refenecxes but its is not a lemom a little bit of lime but that it. . so enjoy!!(and no the tital has nothing to do with the story)**

Stardust Prodigy

By: Bombshell

Pairing:Remus/OC(read bottom)

Meilin Chang kept looking at the door that lead to the resident werewolf's room. All his life his parents had told him he was monster, someone incapable of love. But he wasn't! he was a good person, he dissevered someone to love and care for. She could do that. She always had loved him, ever since he came back to Hogwarts during her sixth year to teach DaDa. 

She looked at the door with longing one last time.  Heading down the hallway she got a strange fire in her eyes. She swept her long black hair over her shoulder and walked up to his room. Opening the door silently she walked in. There he was, Remus Lupin, bared to the waist with his face pushed into the pillow. Scars marred the flesh of his back from when he transformed into the wolf. 

She was sure he would wake up once she sat on the bed, tracing the scars with her fingertips. She felt him move and his muscles tense. He was awake.  She placed soft, light kisses over his shoulder blades and upper-back. 

*Remus*

I woke up to the feel of soft, silk-like skin running over my back. My mind fallowed the movement, my scars.  Who in the world would want to touch those? 

Then I felt soft lips on my upper back and shoulders. I took a deep breath threw my nose and forced my senses to tell me who she was, I knew it was girl. The moment the smell hit my memory my eyes widen. Cinnamon, spices, and mix of herbs and potion ingredients, Meilin!!

Wait a second, she wasn't like Meilin, she flashy she let you know it was her. Her whole plan was to make you uncomfortable. But it had to be her, my nose didn't lie. I felt her rest her head near the crook of my neck, her silky hair falling over my shoulder. I turned my head, and all I saw was black and a bit of dark ivory. 

I pushed myself up, Meilin sliding down my back stopping just under my shoulder blades. I turned around grasping her shoulder and making her stand, it was almost too easy. But that wasn't what had me shocked and the primal urges of the wolf wagging war against my brain. She was wearing a nearly see threw red nightdress. Nothing under it, nothing over it.  He wolf in me kept thinking_ just that one flimsy later of cloth and she's mine. _I couldn't be thinking like that. It was strange the wolf never fought this much before, ever. 

Meilin eyes were hidden from my by smooth bangs that framed her face. She moved closer to me and kissed the center of my chest. She fallowed an invisible path up my chest to my neck. Her touch had started out soft but by the time she was at my neck it was rough. She kissed it, sucking and nipping at certain places. She hit one sensitive spot on my neck and the next thing I know I have her pushed up against the wall ravishing her mouth. I slid my tongue along the bottom of her lip and she easily opened for me. My tongue darted in exploring her mouth coaxing her own tongue to do the same. She was moaning as so was I by the time we had to stop for breath. 

*Meilin*

I opened my eyes slowly to sate into Remus'. The usual light brown looked almost amber now. With my hands still entangled in his hair I pulled him down for another soul shearing kiss. It didn't last very long, his lips had wondered down to my throat sucking at my pulse point. His rough hands had my nightdress bunched up at my hips and going higher by the second. 

*Remus*

I yanked her dress off, my hands goes straight back to her smooth hips and lifting her higher. My lips licked a path around her taunt nipple while my left hand played with her other breast. Her pleasure filled moans strained my control; I couldn't wait to have her. I let her slide down my body to the floor. The feel of her breast running down my shin elected a shiver from me. Her hands slid down my abs to the drawstring pants I wore. Suddenly they were down by my knees as I kicked them off.

I threw her to the bed, making her shriek with excitement. I looked into her eyes, they weren't the normal deep maroon but an intense fire burning ruby red. They conveyed all her emotions, Love, fear, excitement, anticipation. 

I was planning on asking her if she really wanted this . . . but there was no point. The look in her eyes told all I needed to know. I kissed her hard and pushed in taking her scream into me. I still telling her it was alright. Then I realized for the fist time my lifer I felt loved. . . 

AN2: Meilin is my own chara(well mines and  friends of mines accually),  if you want more info on her e-mail me. If you just want to talk to some e-mail or IM me please I love taking to ppl!!


End file.
